Falling Prey To A Youkai
by Lilith-dono
Summary: What happens when a sleepy youkai Sesshomaru finds Kagome to be the perfect woman to supply his needs? Troubles ensue... Present day SesshomaruKagome story. Read if you dare XD ...Sequel being made. Should be up soon.


Sesshomaru Taisho, Senior of Shikon High, a demon school, presently sat in his Honors History class. Was he listening? Well, not exactly. He managed to tune his old bat of a teacher out as he droned on about the feudal era. And this teacher was, sadly, his godfather, Myouga, for if his father ever passed away while he was still young. But that honestly didn't matter. He was all ready counted as a full-fledged adult.

But that wasn't important right now. What _was_ important was the girl who sat exactly in front of him. He praised the Gods, thanking them graciously for allowing him to be sitting behind the most gorgeous girl in the whole school.

"Hello-o? Earth to Sesshomaru!" She waved a dainty hand in front of his face. She giggled as he blinked, getting out of his long trance.

"Yes?" He asked quite smoothly, yet all the same time flustered to be caught off guard. He normally wasn't THAT slow. She shook her head lightly at him as if waiting.

"Did you hear what Myouga-sensei said?" She asked with a giggle as she saw the dazed look in the taiyoukai's amber eyes. It was kinda...hmm, unusual for someone like him who everyday held a distant cold look. His eyes were almost...relaxed, happy even.

"Of course I did, Kagome." He answered once again in that velvety voice, her name like sweet honey on his lips. He leaned back in his chair leisurely as he watched Kagome nod slightly, resting a pale hand to her chin as she leaned on her elbow.

"I see..." She mused as her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. "If you do then fork it up." He looked at her with an elegant silver eyebrow raised.

"What would you like me to 'fork up'?" She narrowed her eyes a bit at him playfully.

"What Myouga-sensei just said! See? You weren't listening at all! You're lying through your teeth now." He picked up his assignment that lay perfectly on his desk.

"Is this what you want, Miss Kagome?" He asked teasingly. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

"I guess you were listening. Somewhat. It is hard to think the famous inu-taiyoukai Sesshomaru-sama was...hmm...off in la-la land?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was not-" She smiled, the mischief in her eyes clearly shown.

"Awh, don't worry. I won't squeal on ya. Everyone gets off task, even Mr. Perfection. Now just gimme your paper." He smirked at the girl as he played with the edge of the paper in his hands.

"You wish to see this paper, is that it, Miss Kagome?" She giggled as the thought dawned on her that Sesshomaru, the to-be Lord of the Western Lands, had a playful side to him.

"No duh. Now give it to me." He smirked again as his long silver hair cascaded over his shoulder, the silver contrasting against the dark uniform that he now wore. The sun that fell onto the color of his hair gave it a vibrant color that couldn't help, but draw Kagome's eyes to it. It was just so pretty!

"And what will you do if I do not give it to you? Bite me, perhaps?" She giggled again, snapping her jaw playfully (A/N: Yes, Kags is Inu-Youkai Dog demon. Deal with it) as she snatched the piece of paper out of his hand. She smirked.

"I might if you try that again." She turned around in her seat, her raven black hair falling everywhere over her shoulders in a wavy, yet silky mess.

He gave a love struck sigh. Cupid had made him fall fast and hard. He hit rock bottom with this one. She was a beautiful youkai (Demon), and, better yet, she was a powerful one. She was one of the only miko-youkai's to ever roam this Earth and it excited him. She was dangerous, clearly, he knew, but yet he still came back to dreaming about her.

What struck him most was, no doubt, her defiance to everyone around her. She was a kind, friendly person, but when you pissed her off, you had better watch out. She didn't take any person's shit.

She was, in a sense, kind of like him. But, yet, only in a sense for mentally, they both were strong, but in different ways. Sesshomaru had a strong string of independency and pride and usually kept things to himself. He thought his problems were his own and whoever stepped over that boundary to help him was pushed away. He had formed a cold barrier around his heart like a brick wall. This was shown through his eyes in a cold indifferent look that he gave everyone...except, perhaps, Kagome. She had seemed to break down part of the brick wall, and he could do nothing but surrender.

The miko, however, looked at things wide open selflessly and tried to help others as best as she could. She also had a strong string of independency and pride that would never falter, but she held them in a different way. She was a caring creature who could warm anyone's hearts. No one could shy away from the girl's warmth and happiness. It was almost infectious.

Yet, the most common trait between the two, was a very strong will that burned inside of them. That was the reason they would never admit that they secretly fell for each other.

Sesshomaru quickly fell back into his daze, looking at the raven-haired beauty's head. It was rather interesting to watch. And her scent...oh...it drove him crazy. He caught himself at the last moment the week before when he nearly drove his nose through her hair to her neck to take a full sniff of the sinful aroma during the middle of class. If he had gone far enough, he would have had to take her right there and then. But, yet, Sesshomaru had more control than that. Much more control.

He felt an odd sensation tickle the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it for now. He had Kagome to watch.

Myouga chuckled as the bell rang, obviously seeing the starry look in Sesshomaru's eyes. The boy was in love, that much was certain, and it seemed the lucky lady to win Sesshomaru's affections was Miss Kagome Higurashi.

"Woo hoo? Sesshomaru? Snap out of it! You seem a bit spacy today." Sesshomaru blinked once at her as he regained his thoughts.

"Really?" He asked childishly. Kagome put her hands on her hips as she stared intently at the taiyoukai.

"Tell me honestly...how much sleep have you had this week?" He looked up at the girl that stood in front of him. Sigh. Perhaps he wasn't behaving the greatest because his lack of sleep. All that filled his mind, from back to front, was her. She was a never-ending nightmare! He thought of her every single night and, with that, sleep could never take him.

"Ah...two hours, I believe?" Kagome shook her head softly with a huff.

"You need to get more sleep! Are you nuts? Your demon side could take over any minute!" She scolded fiercely as he merely looked at her, shifting a bit in his seat. She stopped ranting to hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

_'I know what I'm going to have to do...'_ She thought as she sat her books down on his desk. "Come on, big guy." Kagome voiced aloud for Sesshomaru to hear. "I'm going to take you home. I don't want your demon side to get a hold of you when you're going home. It could kill you." Sesshomaru nodded, knowing the girl was right. If his demon side did take over, he wasn't sure what he'd do in his sleepy state.

Kagome turned to Myouga. "Myouga-sensei, is it all right that I take him home?" Myouga walked up to Sesshomaru whose eyes were now half lidded.

"I'm not exactly positive, Miss Higurashi. Perhaps I shall." He reached for the boy, now seeing how out-of-it Sesshomaru was getting. Myouga tilted the boy's head, moving the delicate silver bangs out of his face,

"Tsk, Sesshomaru. You need more sleep at night, boy! You aren't fully capable to a week of no sleep!" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Come on, big puppy. It's time for you to get some sleepy weepy." Sesshomaru purred low in his throat as Kagome took his hands, making him stand up. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Uh oh..." She whispered in fear once the purr rang in her ears. That was definitely NOT normal. Myouga, on the other hand, merely sighed.

"Here, Miss Higurashi, let me take him for you." Kagome was about to let go of his hands when a deep growl erupted from the youkai's chest as Myouga went to lay a hand on his shoulder. Myouga drew back immediately from Sesshomaru's reaction.

"Or maybe I will not. It seems you will have to take him, Miss Higurashi. He's losing himself quickly, if he's not all ready lost as we speak. Are you sure you are fully capable of taking him home? He might be a bother when driving and I wish not to put you both in danger." Kagome shook her head gently at her teacher.

"I walk to school. I can just take him to my place and let him sleep a bit. Could you inform his father for me, please? By the way he's acting, he's going to be staying the night." She paused with a sigh. "I'm gonna have my hands full." She mumbled with another inaudible sigh. Myouga was about to tell her the call would be done when he saw her back stiffen. Kagome's eye twitched as she felt a hand smoothing her backside as she heard a contented purr pass Sesshomaru's lips. She smacked his hand away gently, allowing her reasonable side to override her anger.

"No, Sesshomaru!" She scolded, wagging a finger. "No! Bad puppy!" He whimpered slightly as she waggled her finger at him. "That was very bad! Now come with me, Sesshomaru. We'll get your things and be on the way to my house, okay?" She asked, taking his hand in hers tightly. He responded by nodding slowly as his tail wrapped firmly around her waist.

"It seems his youkai side has taken a deep liking to you, Miss Higurashi." Kagome sighed as she stroked his fuzzy tail, keeping a solid grip on his hand.

"Yeah, it seems it has. Well, Myouga-sensei, we'll be off. Thank you for letting me do this." He merely nodded.

"I thank you for watching him. Now you two best be off. The faster he comes to bed, the better." She nodded as she grabbed his book bag and hers as well.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. You're coming to my house today!" He merely nodded again, his amber eyes glazed in the light. Kagome smiled at him. How can he be so incredibly cute like this? Usually, Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands, is the least thing from cute, but now in this state, he was acting just like a little puppy dog! She had to admit it was darling.

Her eyes narrowed as she grabbed a wandering hand. "If you do anything else perverted, I'll let you off easy. But when you get up, oh, you are SO getting it, dog boy!" Kagome warned, though it was a useless attempt. Either way, this threat made her feel better with herself inside.

"Kagome!" Kagome groaned as she stopped, Sesshomaru stopping with her. She didn't want anyone to see her leave the building!

"Sango! Miroku!" Sango and Miroku caught up easily, but confused expressions donned each of her friend's faces.

"What's...erm, he doing here? He isn't going to the mall with us, is he?" Sango asked as Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, before I start explaining, I have to cancel our trip to the mall. I have to take care of him because...well...you see..." Kagome giggled against her first reaction as Sesshomaru started to nuzzle her neck. Sango stiffened as she heard a deep purr rumble from his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as he continued his little loving ministration on her neck. "Stop it!" She pushed his head away with a deep breath. "I'm not cut out for this..." She mumbled as her two best friends stared at her and the youkai prince.

"Oh..." Miroku smirked as a perfectly good explanation popped into the lecher's mind. "You're just ditching us for your boyfriend, eh? I see your game, Kags, I see..." Kagome turned ten shades of red as she wanted to hit, or possibly kill, the pervert for believing she would ditch them to mess around with Sesshomaru.

"N-No! Sango, Miroku, look at the state he's in. For crying out loud, have you ever heard him PURR before? His youkai side has taken over, and it seems it doesn't want to...well...when I try to leave, it gets mad." Miroku nodded as he took in the new information Kagome told him.

"I see...he just thinks that his mate is in danger." Kagome blinked once, causing Sesshomaru the advantage to repeat his gesture that she had pushed away before.

"WHAT?" She cried as she stared at the dark haired boy. "I'm not his mate! I'm not anybody's mate! I'm not...what the hell!" She stopped as she felt his fangs graze the crook of her neck. Miroku nodded simply.

"That's where he intends on marking you, Kagsy. No worries, though. Many youkai in this school are all ready well mated." Kagome sighed softly as her shock recovered. She looked at the taiyoukai hesitantly before patting his head.

"Well...as much as I like him now, he's not going to be getting a mate anytime soon. Not like this, anyways." Miroku patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ah, yes, but later on, Lady Kagome, I can see you standing by his side." As the contact came between the monk and Kagome, Sesshomaru growled warningly at the unrecognized hand. He pulled Kagome closer to him as the hand immediately shot off her shoulder. Sango watched this, completely silent, before she found the right words.

"Well...erm...I guess you're safe going home?" She asked as Kagome sighed once more. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"We haven't even gotten out of school and you all ready have managed to cause trouble!" Kagome let out a long breath as she took his hand again firmly.

"Just be careful, Lady Kagome. Because he might do something-" Miroku smirked smugly. "Well, let's just say he'd do something I might do." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I get what you're saying, but I'll tell ya, he's way ahead of you. Okay, I'll talk to you guys later, I promise. I just want to get him home so he doesn't doing anything he'll regret." She paused, glancing to the youkai beside her.

"Come on." She whispered soothingly with a tug on his hand. "We want to get you home before you collapse." Kagome wrapped her arm around his and pulled him along out of the school building.

"You know, hopefully we won't encounter that little fan club you've drawn over the years. Because if we do, then I'm their new target, buddy." The two turned the corner of the school sidewalk and started towards her home carefully.

"I'm just two blocks away, okay? Come on. We don't want to slow down." Sesshomaru, or the dazed Sesshomaru, kept Kagome very close with his tail as they walked. As they came to stop to cross the street, merely a block and a half away, he lifted her hand, opening her palm. He pressed her soft hand against the skin of his cheek, rubbing it affectionately, purring lightly. Kagome blushed gently as she blinked at the relaxed youkai in front of her.

'Wow...' She thought surprisingly. 'His youkai must really, really like me to be doing this...oh my God, he MUST want to mate with me! Holy shit! Do I, ME, Kagome Higurashi, want to be mated to the great To-Be Lord of the Western Lands?' Kagome looked the male youkai over. He was far from bad looking. His long silver hair shined softly in the sun. He had smooth pale skin and deep amber eyes. His face adorned two regal magenta stripes on each cheek as a dark purple crescent moon graced his forehead. He had two magenta stripes on his arms as well. She could only imagine that he probably had more on his body besides his arms.

"Come, Sesshomaru." He didn't respond as he took in her scent, her hand firmly kept placed on his cheek.

"Sesshomaru." She repeated, only to get a mere lick on the hand. Kagome's eye twitched.

'He just _LICKED _me! Sweet God!' She growled lightly in her own throat, thinking that actions like this would be understood better while his youkai took over his body. Maybe if she acted like a youkai, she could control him better. Hopefully.

He followed immediately, hand still wrapped in hers as she led him safely across the street. She turned the corner and sighed.

'Oh, I could deal with Inuyasha when he goes on his raving streaks when he gets all pissy about everyone and everything, but Sesshomaru, oh, you make Inuyasha look like an ant compared to this!' She thought as her mind then traced to one of her best friends. Yes, she was best friends with Sesshomaru's younger half brother, Inuyasha. She knew the two hated each other with a passion. And their fights were sometimes so ridiculous! One fight about who hogged the bathroom longer resulted in Inuyasha holding a pack of meat over his left eye as Sesshomaru had to wrap his knuckles after pounding a piece of wood into dust to vent his anger from their little spat. Kagome sighed.

'Please don't let them fight for me or that'd be trouble.' She thought with another audible sigh. Upon hearing his 'Future Mate's' sigh, when she was about to turn to the house on the next block, he stopped her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you-" He brought his arms tightly around her, crushing her into his chest. He whimpered slightly as he heard her gasp and preceded to nuzzling her neck once again to be rid of such worry she was thinking of. This time, she couldn't help but giggle.

"You are just...too...cute...like this!" Kagome said with a smile as she went to pull away from him. Instead, she found she could not. He didn't want to relinquish his hold on her and he wasn't going to, it seemed.

"Kagome, is that you?" Kagome waved as she saw her mother with a few grocery bags in her hands with her little brother, Souta, with some as well.

"Hi." She greeted shyly as Sesshomaru's ears twitched a bit, but still held her in the same position they held prior to her mother and brother's arrival. Kagome growled slightly as he pulled her closer to him. Her mother gasped happily with a grin.

"Kagome, dear, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Kagome frowned a bit.

"He's not! Mom, he hasn't slept all week so his youkai side decided to have a visit to our world. It seems attached to me so I agreed to watch over him. I can't control a thing that he does!" Her mother thought for a moment as she watched his glazy eyes.

"It seems he doesn't plan on going inside any time soon..." She observed as the male youkai ran his nose through her daughter's hair. "I know! Kagome, act like a canine!" Kagome blinked at her mother.

"Erm...excuse me? What was that? It sounded like 'Act like a canine'." Her mother nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe if you act like a youkai, you could get him inside. He'll listen to you. You just need to find the way how to talk to him." Kagome sighed defeated.

'Seems like I'm sighing a lot today...'

"Fine. I'll do it since words aren't getting to him." He was in the process of now weaving his nose in and out of her hair to get a full whiff of her scent when she whimpered sadly. His youkai self pulled away from the female, the female it craved for so long. He whimpered back at her softly as if asking her 'What is troubling you?' She then smiled, snapping her jaw playfully at him. She wiggled her way out of his arms and tail. Once she was free, she snapped her jaw twice, indicating him to follow her. Then, at that moment, she took off.

Sesshomaru took off after her, seeing that his female wanted to play. She ran fast as she could into the house, up to her room. When she arrived, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist as a playful growl erupted from the chest that the two arms belonged to.

'Whew...at least he's inside and safe!' Kagome thought relieved before he took her and pushed the two forcefully on the bed. Kagome's eyes widened as all signs of relief vanished. 'Okay, maybe he's safe, but I, most certainly am NOT!'

He nuzzled his nose against hers for a moment before crashing his lips to her soft ones. Kagome gasped the slightest, allowing his tongue into her mouth. Her mind was about to go numb when a voice screamed 'Respond, you idiot! If you don't, he'll think something's up!' Kagome followed the voice immediately, even if it was truly her first kiss. She had always thought it'd be gentler than this, but she couldn't help but feel excited about it.

Okay, she didn't mean to go so far to be a senior and never be kissed. It wasn't like no one was after her, there were many, but she managed to push them all away. She was rather picky...and she _did_ have a crush on the guy in front of her for a very, very long time.

Hmm. That could be why.

He placed her arms firmly on the bed as he broke their kiss, his tongue running over her bottom lip. He growled happily as he licked the corner of her mouth.

She had then decided to whimper slightly, sadly, before it went to far. It wasn't a scared whimper, no; he could understand that. It was a tired whimper. As if she was too tired to go on with what he so badly wanted to do. His youkai's suspicions were confirmed as she yawned, snapping her jaw slightly to indicate that she was feeling rather sleepy.

Sesshomaru gave a growl of displeasure before he kissed her gently again on the lips. His tail then wrapped comfortably around her as he pulled her to his chest as they lay on the bed. She nuzzled his neck gently as his arms held her close. Before she knew it, he was asleep.

Just then did she give a very relieved sigh as she relaxed into his arms. 'Well...' She thought simply. 'That was rather difficult now, wasn't it?'

"Kagome?" Her mom asked quietly, coming into the room. Kagome glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry, mama. I just...I was the only one that he would let touch him so I had to bring him home." Her mother nodded understandingly with a warm smile on her face. She sat down gently on a chair.

"Kagome..." She said softly as she looked at the two teenagers that were now in a comfortable hold. "I believe that boy is in love with you." Kagome blinked twice at her mother's observation before turning a bright red as he snuggled against her even more.

"Oh, he can't, mom. He's...well...Sesshomaru can't..." Kagome sighed defeated as she thought of the words to describe him.

"Kagome..." Her mother said, interrupting her train of thought. "I know more about mating than you do, dear. You see, his youkai side only picks one female, only one. You are the female that it has chosen." Her mother fixed her eyes on her daughter. "And you, Kagome, your youkai side has taken a deep liking to him as well. I can see it in your eyes." Kagome cursed silently to herself. Why? Why did her mother have that special ability? Why could she see in one's soul, find their deepest desires and wants? It was torturing. She could see exactly when Kagome was up to no good and such. It was depressing, and the most depressing thing was, she didn't have that ability and neither did her little brother.

'Dammit...' She thought. Her eye twitched a bit as she rethought her mother's words. Her mother merely chuckled warm-heartedly.

"Besides, Kagome, I don't exactly see you trying to escape his hold, now are you?" Kagome pouted childishly.

"It's not like I can get out, mom! For crying out loud, he's a freakin' taiyoukai! He's really strong!" Her mother smiled.

"He's the one who will inherit the Taisho Corporation from his father, yes? Oh, Kagome, you should mate with him! And, oh my, for the ceremony I could help you pick out your dress!" Kagome's eye twitched again, but this time in annoyance.

"Mother!" She hissed as Sesshomaru's soft breath tickled her ear.

Her mother sighed. "I bet he'd be a lovely mate. He'd let you go to college and such. Maybe you both could go to Tokyo University? Oh, that'd be wonderful! And your children! Kagome, your looks combined with his will make the most darling grandchildren!" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Get your head out of the clouds, mama! If anyone calls me, tell them I'm busy or I'm not here! Please? Thank you!" Her mother just nodded, seeing she was upsetting her daughter, and stood up.

"Fine, I will. Tomorrow, when he wakes, I'll make a nice breakfast for you two." She heaved a large sigh. "Ah, the grandchildren..." She walked out the door with another sigh. Kagome let out a breath as she looked at the guy who now held her in his arms.

'Do you really love me?' She wondered with a little sigh. She then smiled. 'Oh well. Might as well enjoy it if I can't get up.' She snuggled closer to the warmth he provided and soon enough fell asleep as well.

Inuyasha groaned as he laid on the couch of his home. He was tired, yes (because it was around ten at night), and he still had not heard from Kagome. Well, not yet, he supposed. She was supposed to call him an hour ago once she got back from the mall with Sango and Miroku. He couldn't go because of the basketball practice he had in the afternoon...and besides, he knew Kagome would call him soon. Kagome wasn't late for anything.

He growled softly as he thought of her. She looked so much like her cousin, Kikyo, yet in personality she was so much different. She was caring and kind, though her temper could get the best of her, while Kikyo was a bit snotty and insensitive to others. But he loved her. He couldn't help but love her.

But...lately, he felt like he had feelings for Kagome as well. And this disturbed him. He didn't know which one was which sometimes.

Inuyasha stopped as he let out a huge disgusting belch. He smirked as he waited for the "Insolent half-breed. That is absolutely disgusting" or perhaps a "Whelp, if you do that again, it will be the last time you tried" or the occasional "Do that again and you'll be sleeping in the streets!" Ah, brotherly love. Besides...

...it was way too much fun pissing Sesshomaru off. Way too much fun.

When the usual death threat did not come, Inuyasha began to grow suspicion and some confusion. Sesshomaru was _always_ home either taking in some business lessons or reading a book. Him being out of the house was just out of the ordinary.

He jumped as he heard the phone ring. Rushing to it, he answered it quickly.

"Whaddiya want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. He heard a muffled sigh on the other line of the phone.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, you must learn some respect when talking to others on the phone." Myouga told him, a nagging hint in his voice. "Now that that's over, I must ask if you got my message earlier. Is your father home by any chance? I want to make sure he knows." Inuyasha paused, his golden eyes narrowing as the little white dog-ears twitched on his head.

"Wait...what does he need to know? And it shouldn't matter, he isn't here anyways." Myouga gave a soft 'hmm.'

"I see. Well, I guess I can trust you for delivering the message to him then."

"Before you tell me, Myouga...well...I know you have Ice Pants in your last class. Did he tell you where he was going? It's...he's usually here." Myouga chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, oh boy! Well, it was rather quite humorous if you ask me. You see, Sesshomaru went home with Miss Higurashi for he was a bit..." Inuyasha dropped the phone, his eyes widened. Why would Kagome...she wouldn't! She would never take Sesshomaru, evil of all evil, into her own home! No fucking way!

"Inuyasha? Hello? Are you even there?" Quickly hanging up the phone with a swift good bye, Inuyasha sped off at top speed, intent on getting to Kagome's house.

Kagome woke up in a warm embrace. She smiled sleepily as she gave a little yawn. Looking down she realized their positions had changed. His head rested in the crook of her neck, his nose dug in her hair. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"You're such a sweetie, youkai Sesshomaru. Why can't you act like this all the time?" She whispered as she kissed his forehead gently. She smiled as he shifted a bit, an arm pulling her closer to him.

"You must have been really tired..." She murmured as she moved the bangs out of his eyes. She rested her arms around his shoulders as he kept a firm grip on her waist.

Before she could stop herself, she was singing a soft lullaby to herself that her mother used to sing to her when she was very young.

_Once there was a way,  
To get back homeward,  
Once there was a way,  
To get home,  
Sleep pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby,  
Golden slumbers fill your eyes,  
Smiles await you while you rise,  
Sleep little darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby_

She felt him stir in her arms causing her to stop her singing. She looked down to see sleepy golden eyes looking intently at her. He blinked twice as he opened his mouth surprised, about to say something when she smiled at him. He then firmly shut his mouth to not ruin the moment, and instead yawned a little.

"Kagome..." He mumbled. She merely hushed him.

"You're still tired. Sleep. You'll be staying here tonight." He blinked once again.

"But-" She shook her head.

"You just woke up from your youkai, but now you need more sleep before it takes over again. Trust me, we both don't want that to happen. Once was enough." He was about to say something when she hushed him once more.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbled softly, placing a soft hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch immediately. "Sleep. It's all right. I won't leave you." He merely nodded like a little boy before resting his head where it once was placed. He took in her scent and sighed happily aloud. She was allowing this. And he liked it. Feeling her arms around him and his arms around her...it just felt so...so...

It felt so right.

He purred softly against the crook of her neck accidentally. She blushed, a small smile on her lips before she let a soft melodic purr erupt from her chest as well. Her smile grew even wider as she felt his lips tug its way into a smile against her neck. So...he was enjoying this too, eh?

'Ask her!' His youkai cried loudly within him. 'I want to hear her scream beneath us, have her tremble at our touch!' It cried desperately. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

'Perhaps...' He thought against his youkai's screams of protest that she could be their one and only.

'She will be the only one. She will be ours. We'll court her a few times before we mate her!' His youkai coaxed persuasively, trying to draw his other half in. Sesshomaru smiled slightly. Mating her...that would be great. Amazing! He could just imagine coming home from work after a long day and going straight to her for comfort. She would be a loving, hardworking mate, that much was sure.

Yes. He would ask her. She would be the only one to understand him. She would be the only one that he'd let understand him.

"Go to sleep." She whispered, sending shivers down his spine. "Just relax, take a deep breath and try to sleep. You're barely awake now as it is." She was correct for his eye lids were drooping.

"I..."

"Close your eyes fully, Sesshomaru, and have sweet dreams." She smiled as she rubbed his arm soothingly before giving a little yawn herself. "Cause I'm tired too." He shifted his tail around her so she would be more comfortable. She giggled softly at the soft fur before running her hands through the fluffy mass of warmth. He put his arms around her again, pulling Kagome to him. He looked through half lidded eyes at the beauty he now held. She had her eyes closed a smile on her face as she fell quickly to sleep. He nuzzled her neck gently before falling back to sleep as well.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard through her tender ears a loud banging coming from downstairs. She looked at the demon that currently held her. She smiled softly at him before trying to focus on the scent downstairs. She could never pinpoint scents directly, but whoever it was didn't seem to stir Sesshomaru from his sleep.

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru's cheek softly for no reason. She just loved the feel of his skin against her lips. It was as if she hit heaven.

She leaned up gently, her long wavy locks sprawling around her, mixed in with the silver of Sesshomaru's fur and hair. He felt her wiggle and his arms tightened around her, bringing her closer to his chest. This just made her smile even more.

'I'm still in my uniform...' She thought as she looked down at the two of them, their limbs entangled with the others. She blushed slightly, her eyes making their way up from their bodies to his face. Hmm. He looked so peaceful right now...relaxed. And so was she. It was just that goddamn banging! Why wouldn't it stop!

"Where is she!" Kagome stopped physically as she heard the male voice ring through the halls of her home, coming closer and closer with each stomp. Her door finally flung open to reveal a very angry looking Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" He cried loudly, his eyes widening as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed angrily, putting a finger to her lips. "Be quiet! You're gonna wake him up!" Inuyasha blinked for a moment, his gaze going to the sleepy Sesshomaru to the rather protective Kagome.

"Wha...What? What's going on!" He asked loudly, forgetting the fact that Kagome told him to use his indoor voice. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a soft smile as she played a bit with his silvery bangs.

"He's very tired, Inuyasha. He hasn't slept all week! Leave him alone for a while...he needs to get his rest." Inuyasha gaped at her.

"B-But he's _IN_ your _BED_!" Kagome glared at the raving hanyou (half-breed) before her.

"I know." She softly stated. "Now get out, Inuyasha. It would be better if you weren't here when he wakes up. He still hasn't completely recovered. He needs a full nights sleep to make sure his yoki (animalistic side, basically his youkai) doesn't completely take him over." Sesshomaru's ears twitched as his head lay on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" He questioned in a mumble as he inhaled her sweet flowerfull scent. She sighed as he opened his eyes sleepily. He leaned up a bit with a yawn before looking at Inuyasha confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with utmost honesty. Kagome bit her lip as she was about to answer him, but Inuyasha seemed to get in the way.

"What am I doing _HERE_? What are _YOU_ doing _HERE_!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru's ears twitched again. Such noise...

"Cease your useless yelling, half-breed." Kagome blinked. Well, there's the old Sesshomaru, back from the grave. It was kinda sad...his youkai was much more friendly and loving than she would have thought.

"What do you think getting in a bed with Kagome?" Kagome rubbed her head as Inuyasha yell ran through her ears.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. "Please get out. I'm taking care of Sesshomaru tonight whether you like it or not." Inuyasha growled.

"Like hell you are! That fucker doesn't deserve you to take care of him!" Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance.

"And what, Inuyasha?" She asked, controlling her voice so it was smooth and calm. "Do you deserve me to take care of you instead?" Inuyasha pondered this question for a moment before answering.

"Well...uh, yeah! Yes it does!" Kagome growled, about to retort when a long arm was put protectively in front of her.

"You will not talk that way to a lady, halfling. Do as she directs and leave at once." Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes.

"I'm not going you fu-"

"Go!" Sesshomaru growled strictly, his award winning death glare headed Inuyasha's way. "Go as my mate-to-be says before I decide to inform father on your rude arrival to the Higurashi's." Kagome stared at the youkai in front of her with wide eyes. Inuyasha donned the same expression as he stared stupidly at his half brother and then to Kagome. He shook his head, his quiet pause merely too short.

"She has a say in what she does, bastard!" He looked at Kagome. "Tell him it's not true, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. "Tell him!" Kagome felt tears stinging the edges of her eyes. She put her hands on her head, trying to control the overpowering emotions that were overwhelming her.

'Why?' She wondered angrily. 'Why do his words always upset me like this?' This hadn't been the first time she cried because of Inuyasha.

"I don't know..." Kagome said, her voice breaking as the hot tears that she tried to hold ran smoothly down her cheeks. "Just...just leave me alone."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled angrily. "Tell me, Goddammit!" Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome much to Inuyasha's dismay. The smell of salt stung Sesshomaru's senses and he fought his youkai to not lose control to kill the one who made his love cry.

"Leave, half-breed." He growled menacingly. "Can't you see you've all ready caused enough pain tonight?" Inuyasha blinked as he looked at the crying girl in Sesshomaru's arms. Realizing the truth in his hated older half brother's words, he left the room in anger and shame.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru comforted softly as his youkai seethed inside at the distress of their female.

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes. She lunged for his chest immediately, crying into the wrinkled fabric of his uniform. He held her close as she cried out her frustration of the hanyou. Sesshomaru calmly sat there with her in his lap, rocking her back and forth gently until her cries and sobs had subsided.

"I don't know why!" She cried. "He always does this to me! He beats me around with his words until I break down! I feel so weak!" Sesshomaru looked down to see her red nose and puffy eyes. He kissed her forehead gently as he laid her down on the bed.

"You are not worth his tears." He whispered gently. "Do not let him make you feel worthless for it is a lie." He looked into the watery ocean eyes. "You're worth everything in this world...to me." Kagome blinked at him, looking into his eyes. The molten gold held within them so much warmth, embarrassment, and most importantly...love.

Kagome blushed a pretty shade of red before throwing her arms around him, embracing them in a tight hold. After a moment, Sesshomaru moved his lips to her ear.

"What I am trying to say, Kagome...I love you." Kagome smiled warmly as he took his lips away from her ear. She looked into his anxious awaiting face, her heart swelling at the smile that lay on his lips.

"You know..." She whispered. "Your youkai side kind of told me that all ready. And...I all ready thought about it." He nodded slightly, scolding his youkai self inwardly.

"Kagome, if I did anything to you-" Kagome shook her head lightly.

"You were a perfect little puppy, Sesshomaru." She chirped as he leaned up to look at the woman in his arms. He sat up, his head along the white backboard of her bed as she got situated in his lap. She sat facing him, stradling his waist as her back sat along his knees as her hands took his.

"A...puppy?" He asked unsure of how to take the statement. No one, no one had ever called this Sesshomaru a puppy! Perhaps when he was a pup, but now?

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She confirmed with a smile as she placed her arms around his neck, leaving his hands to find themselves on her hips. "A good widdle puppy dog. I think you even wagged your tail for me once." Sesshomaru's face held one of indifference as it normally did, but a small smile graced his features.

"What else..." He asked slowly. "Did I do?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well..." She said with a sigh. "You felt me up. Twice." Sesshomaru scoffed on the inside. Why? When he had the opportunity to do it, why couldn't he remember?

'Damn my youkai side...' He thought as she smiled brightly at him.

"You know what else you did? That didn't involve feeling me up since I know you're thinking about it?" He sighed in an embarrassed manner.

"What did I do?" He asked, knowing it would be something foolish he did that she would use against him in the future.

"This." Before he could ask what 'this' was, her lips were placed gently on his.

'Oh...' He thought with a smirk. 'Perhaps everything my youkai did didn't go unforgotten...' He kept it a long sweet kiss, only breaking away from her when they both needed the necessity of oxygen. Kagome smiled, a rosy red staining her cheeks.

"Is that how it went?" He asked with a smirk. "Or was my youkai too...rough for you?" He teased as she giggled.

"Oh, Sesshomaru...I don't believe it was rough enough." Sesshomaru shrugged with a small smirk.

"Your funeral, my love." He was about to kiss her again when a hand interrupted him.

"First...when you said that I was your...erm...to-be mate?" Kagome asked nervously. Sesshomaru took her hands away from his neck to hold them in his own.

"Kagome, I do not expect you to answer now for my proposal is so sudden...but I would like you to be my mate. You are my love...I do not know what I would do if I lost you." Kagome smiled at him warmly, squeezing his hands.

"Well...truth be told, Sesshomaru, I'm not ready to be mated yet." Sesshomaru's face fell a bit as he merely nodded. "But I love you and I can't let you get away. At least, not without a fight." Her heart soared as he smiled at her, a true loving smile.

Kagome kissed his hand gently. "But I am ready and willing to be courted by you. That is, until I find it ready to mate you because yes, I do want you as my mate. But not now." Sesshomaru merely nodded understandingly, the smile still on his lips.

"We have all the time in the world, my love. All the time in the world." Kagome smiled as she kissed him again, softly.

"Good. Because I was thinking..." A knock on the door interrupted her thought. The door stayed firmly shut, but her mother's voice was heard through the wood.

"Kagome, darling, I know for a fact you two are awake. Why don't you come downstairs and eat something? Bring Sesshomaru with you. I expect you down in a minute or so." At the sound of her mother's footsteps, Kagome got out of his lap. She took his hand with a smile.

"Let's go and eat. Besides, I'm starving!" Sesshomaru nodded with a soft smile as the young woman pulled at his arm, raving on about how good her mother's home cooking was and that he was in for a treat.

'Hmm...' He thought contently. 'Perhaps falling prey to my youkai side isn't all too bad...'

FIN.

This is my first one-shot up on and I'm damn proud of it too! Well, please send some reviews, flames are most welcome. Just don't be too brutal on me XD. One tiny reminder...I do NOT own Inuyasha characters, and ha, neither do you!

Also, I must credit the Beatles on 'Golden Slumbers'. Paul McCartney, you rock! And you John...peace, man, peace.

Lilith-dono


End file.
